Ours
by Not An Infant
Summary: I can't believe there is a HIATUS on Bones! Not cool, man! But at least we had a romantically tense END SCENE TO MAKE US FEEL BETTER! sarcasm UGH! I hate this game! Whew. Enjoy my story.


**Title: Ours**

**Author: Not An Infant**

**Rating: T for language**

**Summary: It's the first time your carefully concealed torture breaks through in a single moment.**

**A/N: Show of hands, WHO HATES BASEBALL?! Alright, good, me too! I burst into tears at the end of the episode out of pure fury. Don't make that face, I've had a bad week, and this was the wrong way to end it. But at least it shows some hope after all. Grr. Still angry, though. Needed this to cool off.**

**Disclaimer: After this episode, I had to take Daisy,too. Of course, NOW I wish i had reconsidered. She won't stop talking!**

"What goes on between us is ours."

It's the first time your carefully concealed torture breaks through in a single moment. You've been doing damn good at making sure she doesn't notice a major change in the way you look at her, or how involved you are in making her happy. But you deserve something in return, don't you? You don't think it is too much to ask for her to NOT talk about you on her date with your damn boss,is it? But she did. After everything you have put on the line for her,she brought you up. And out of all the ways to bring you up, she told your boss about why you don't add the egg to your meatloaf. Life sucks. Hacker sucks. You can't bring yourself to think that she sucks, though. Damn love.

And what's worse is that all the time she's staring up at you with guilty eyes, they are completely devoid of any understanding as to why you are so angry. No, it gets even better; she doesn't know that you're _hurt._

"You should try the meatloaf with the egg. Tastes nothing like a human eye."

You wanted so badly to bash that bastard's head in. You were prepared to ask any questions : _Have you been stalking me? Who do you work for? How did you find out? _because you see no way that she could have told him of her own free will. Not Temperance Brennan. Not your Bones.

"Come on, you probably told a lot of people about that story, right?"

Oh, Merciful Jesus, son of Mary, mother of God. You hater her. You hater so much it kills you. A hot surge of rage rushes to your head as you glare stone-faced at her, until that half smile falls of her stupid, stupid face. Five years...five fucking years, and all you've got to show for it is a woman you love who doesn't know how much she means to you. So instead, when Hodgins comes in and tells you something new about the case, you move pretend to move on, letting her alone to think about what you left her with; a self-made adage and a glare.

Good going, Seeley.

And so you spend the last of the case, fuming over your stupidity. All you had to do was tell her you love her, but you can't do it; she has to make that leap on her own, and if she can't even realize what pain it causes you to be talked about over drinks with a stranger.

All too soon, the moment of truth arrives.

"What goes on between us, should be ours, right?"

She says it when you ask about Hacker; you knew he would be the one taking her to the big party in her honor, not yourself. But somehow, she chose you instead. Without her knowing it, you've already forgiven her, long before the hidden apology comes out of her mouth. Standing here alone, together, in your fitting black tux and her flattering shimmery dress, you can't help but feel that this is right. This is where the two wrong lanes meet, to make that right road to heaven. You notice that she hasn't fallen back from the intense look on your face, and the close proximity of your lips to hers. You know this is it. Weird....eventually came so soon...

"HEY! The Ambassador's about to speak!"

Eventually cannot come soon enough. The moment is lost. She averts her eyes awkwardly. You curse those squints to hell as you brush a lock of her hair behind her shoulder, and she straightens your tie. Together, you walk back down your own screwed up lanes.

"It all works out eventually."

Bullshit.


End file.
